Une nuit à l'Hôtel
by Akuma2504
Summary: Une histoire d'amour torride entre le caporal et la jeune recrue qui finira d'une manière totalement inatendue


C'était une nuit comme les autres a l'hôtel Shingansha, Levi sortait de la douche totalement nu, son corps luisant des éclats perlés des gouttes d'eau, seulement recouvert d'une serviette de bain presque trop petite. La douche de sa chambre ne marchant pas, il était parti se laver dans la chambre de Hanji pendant que celle ci discutait avec Armin et Auruo dans la chambre de Mikasa et Christa . Lassé de sa journée, il prit la route du lit de Hanji dans le but de se reposer quelque peu en attendant le retour d'Auruo, qu'il avait appelé par le téléphone de la chambre car il avait oublié sa clef, enfermant ses vêtements à l'intérieur de sa chambre. S'écroulant sur le lit, il ferma les yeux quelques instants mais fut rapidement rattrapé par le sommeil.

Il était 23h quand Eren sortit de la chambre des titans pour aller rejoindre discrètement son lit. Mais, sous les effets de l'alcool qu'il venait de consommer afin d'impressionner ses amis, il ne distinguait plus les chambres et, croyant avoir laissé sa porte ouverte, il se retrouva devant la porte entrouverte de Hanji. Perdant l'équilibre, il voulut s'appuyer dessus mais la porte céda sous son poids et s'ouvrit violemment. Intrigué par la lumière provenant de la salle de bain, il alla vérifier que tout allait bien et trébucha une seconde fois. Il prit appui sur la douche afin de se relever et en relevant la tête, constata stupéfait que la vitre donnait une vue exceptionnelle sur le reste de la chambre avec en son centre, allongé , humide et nu, le corps de Levi sur le lit. Troublé par cette vision, il sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre au pied du lit afin de vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il s'approcha en catimini et effleura la serviette encore humide du bout de ses doigts pour se persuader de la véracité de la scène. Ne trouvant pas la preuve très explicite, il finit par toucher la peau de Levi, ce qui attisa en lui une excitation intense et nouvelle, comme un aimant qui attirait sa main vers le corps nu de l'autre. Une certaine réticence se fit sentir mais il fut assailli par des pulsions de plus en plus fortes et,ne pouvant résister, il remonta délicatement vers l'intimité de Levi.

Au contact de cette partie chaude qui l'enivra, Eren ne pût se retenir de ses passions et, ses gestes se faisant plus sûrs, il s'empara de la virilité de son compagnon. Il commença a opérer de doux et long va-et-vient et senti la verge de l'autre se gonfler entre ses doigts. Les pulsions étaient désormais trop fortes et il ne put résister à l'idée de mettre le membre durci par la pression sanguine dans sa bouche. A cet instant Levi commença à s'animer, sûrement a cause de la sensation d'humidité qu'il ressentait. La sensation était nouvelle pour lui et lui procurait un plaisir intense et inexplicable. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'aperçut de la cause véritable de cette sensation. Lorsqu'il découvrit Eren, Levi ne su comment réagir, il ne s'était jamais imaginé une situation pareille ni une jouissance si puissante. Malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait, il ne put prononcer un mot et laissa Eren lui procurer cette fellation qui lui prodiguait tant de bien. Ses joues rougissaient petit à petit, et, à mesure qu'il regardait Eren, il se surprit à avoir des idées nouvelles. Il commença tout de même à se demander ce qu'il adviendrait si quelqu'un les surprenait. Il finit par en venir à une conclusion...il s'en moquait, car tout ce que faisait Eren était pour lui un plaisir inconnu et il ne voulait pas le gâcher à réfléchir à la mauvaise situation dans laquelle il se trouvait vraiment. Les va et viens humides de la bouche d'Eren se faisant de plus en plus puissants et rapides, Levi laissa échapper un petit cri de joie, arrêtant l'autre d'un coup net, provocant une gêne réciproque. Eren s'apprêta à partir mais Levi le retint par la main, avec tant de force que celui-ci ne put se libérer. Levi tira de nouveau Eren vers lui, et le laissa recommencer là où il s'était arrêté.

La gêne des deux partenaires s'évacua peu à peu à mesure qu'Eren continuait. Levi n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir immense que lui offrait cette fellation le rendait fou au point d'exploser. Il attrapa alors la tête d'Eren afin de le stopper, puis dans un élan de force il prit celui-ci et le jeta sur le lit. Eren était stupéfait se demandant : 《Mais qu'ai-je fait ?》et la peur lui revint priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Levi embrassa Eren et, sa main descendant vers ses vêtements, les lui arracha d'un coup, laissant apparaitre l'érection de son partenaire. Dans un élan de fougue torride, le caporal empoigna le sexe du jeune soldat et le suça de toutes ses forces, au point même de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Eren laissa échapper un jouissement tellement aigu que l'autre s'arrêta, croyant lui avoir fait mal et commença à le scruter de haut en bas. Au bout de quelques secondes Levi comprit et regarda la recrue rougissant de honte. Il recommença et Eren ne pût retenir ses cris, excitant le caporal une fois encore. Le bonheur d'Eren était tel qu il se laissa emporter et ne pût se contrôler. Il laissa échapper un jet de sperme dans la bouche de son partenaire. Le liquide coulait sur son propre sexe et Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lécher goulument, avant de l'étaler sur le corps de l'autre à l'aide de sa langue. Le sperme maculait leurs deux ventres et Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de le répandre en frottant leurs deux corps. La semence d'Eren se mélangeait à leur transpiration, preuve de leurs actes et de leur attirance. Le sexe de Levi avait de plus en plus de spasmes montrant son envie insoutenable d'aller plus loin avec le jeune soldat. Il rembrassa de nouveau la recrue et leva doucement ses jambes jusqu'à atteindre la partie secrète d'Eren qui suffoquait de bonheur. Le Caporal empoigna son membre viril, titilla l'intimité du soldat qui prit goût aux frottements de son supérieur et sentit son corps tenter d'happer celui-ci en lui. Eren poussa un cri de douleur quand l'autre pénétra en lui, qui devint en peu de temps un petit râle de plaisir. Le supérieur s'immisça totalement puis entama des va-et-vient dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Malgré son inexpérience, il se sentait performant et Eren le ressentait aussi, se laissant aller dans des cris de plus en plus forts et répétés. Dans le but de le faire taire et surtout pris d'un élan irrésistible, Levi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Eren était comblé dans les bras de Levi, il se rapprocha de lui afin de sentir son corps tout entier. Le cœur du caporal battait si fort que la jeune recrue pouvait le sentir au travers de son torse musclé. Leurs êtres vibraient, désormais ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le supérieur continuait ses va-et-vient, s'immisçant toujours plus dans l'intimité d'Eren, lâchant quelques râles de plaisir. Puis, dans un jouissement intense, Levi laissa échapper sa semence dans l'orifice d'Eren, qui ne pût se retenir de crier au contact du liquide chaud qui coulait en lui. Levi se laissa retomber doucement aux côtés d'Eren. Tous deux avaient la respiration haletante et leur corps perlé sueur. Le cœur d'Eren battait si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, mais cela lui était égal car il était heureux et rien n'aurait put lui enlever se bonheur. Il se retourna doucement vers le caporal qui lui le regardait déjà, les yeux brillants. Levi se rapprocha de son compagnon et l'embrassa une fois de plus, comme pour s'assurer que ce qui venait de se passer était bien vrai.

Auruo confia les vêtements de Levi à Hanji. Il était tard et Hanji souhaitait aller se coucher. Sortant de la chambre, les vêtements sous le bras, elle réfléchi à comment serait Levi lorsqu'elle le trouverait, puis en y réfléchissant elle s'en fichait car même s'il était nu, ce n'était pas le premier homme qu'elle voyait ainsi. Elle traversa le couloir puis arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre qu'elle trouva entre-ouverte. 《Il ne ferme pas les portes quand il est nu ?》se demanda-t-elle. Elle poussa la porte la tête basse, marchant à travers la chambre...En arrivant au centre de la chambre, elle fut choquée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été en découvrant les deux corps nus, haletants et transpirants. Sa première réaction fut de se cacher les yeux avec le revers de sa main car, malgré son expérience sexuelle, elle n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène. La curiosité se fit plus forte que le dégoût, elle commença par écarter ses doigts un à un, se donnant un champ de vison net mais encore restreint, pour ensuite enlever totalement sa main. La scène était encore plus étrange qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée.

Les corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, dans une harmonie parfaite. Hanji ne savait comment réagir face au tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé le caporal avec un autre homme, et moins encore avec une nouvelle recrue. Elle finit par trouver une solution au bout de quelques secondes. Elle posa les vêtements de Levi sur la chaise à côté du lit et courrut jusqu'à la chambre d'Auruo pour lui conter son aventure mais se résigna finalement devant la porte de celui-ci. Elle tenait à protéger l'intimité de ses deux camarades, mais aussi car elle avait une peur bleue du caporal Levi et elle ne voulait surtout pas être renvoyée dans son village natal.

Eren se réveilla le premier. Sa respiration était revenue à la normale mais son corps était toujours perlé de sueur à cause de la température ambiante. Il se retourna vers Levi qui dormait à points fermés. Il le trouvait beau, même mieux que cela, il le trouvait sublime dans ce décor qui lui semblait bien encore irréel. La lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet faisait apparaitre ses muscles saillant. Il sentait son pouls au travers de ses bras musclés qui l'entouraient, lui donnant la sensation de lui appartenir tout entier. Des sentiments confus lui brouillaient toutefois l'esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'on les avait surpris ainsi. Mais outre ces appréhensions, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, un sentiment inconnu. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : être avec Levi pour le reste de ses jours. Levi ouvrit finalement les yeux au bout de quelques instants, appelé par les douces caresses d'Eren sur son visage. Tout leur paraissait idyllique, mais un détail choqua soudain l'esprit du caporal, sur la chaise du bureau se trouvaient ses vêtements, comme jetés. Il fut soudain pris d'une peur incontrôlable tout comme Eren, qui avait suivi le regard de son compagnon et avait aperçu le tas d'habits sur le dossier de la chaise. Leur premier reflexe fut de couvrir leurs corps avec les draps des lits, maculés de leur semence, ce qui ne constituait pas en soi une cachette décente, car le tissu mouillé devenait translucide et laissait sous ses fils de coton apparaitre leurs êtres nus et humides. Après une brève réflexion, ils comprirent qu'ils auraient meilleur temps de s'abandonner pour ne plus jamais recommencer, mais l'idée n'était pas concevable et ils choisirent d'un commun accord de ne jamais y céder. Levi s'assit en réfléchissant à cette situation complexe.

Auruo ! C'était lui qui l'avait appelé, c'était donc lui qui était venu et les avait surprit. Eren était affolé en voyant son amant réfléchir ainsi. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que quelqu'un les avait vu, les conséquences seraient certainement grandes pour un nouveau comme lui. Puis il pensa au caporal, c'était pour lui que les responsabilités seraient plus grandes. Il était perdu, ne savait que faire. Le caporal décida alors de la marche à suivre. Il irait voir Auruo pour lui demander de garder le silence sur ce qu'il avait vu afin de ne pas salir sa réputation et de ne pas avoir à assumer ce genre de responsabilités futiles. Les deux commencèrent alors à se rhabiller mais Levi pouvait lire une certaine sensation de gêne de la part d'Eren, une sorte de complexe. En réalité, même en port ant sa tenue du bataillon d'exploration, Eren se sentait nu sous le regard glacial et mystérieux de son amant. Levi s'étonna de la beauté de son compagnon dans sa tenue de soldat. Il repensa alors à leur moment intime et son cœur se remit à battre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de céder une fois de plus à ses passions, il devait maintenant aller trouver Auruo.

Hanji était encore devant la porte close d'Auruo, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle entendit alors au fond du long couloir rouge une porte claquer. Elle se retourna et vit ses camarades sortir de sa chambre. Levi arrivait avec une démarche froide et élégante. La plus grosse peur de Hanji était que le caporal se soit rendu compte qu'elle les avait surpris les deux au lit ensemble. Ses dents puis ses jambes commencèrent à claquer et la seule solution qu'elle trouva fut de s'échapper discrètement dès que l'autre eût tourné la tête pour vérifier qu'il avait bien fermé la porte qui le séparait de son amant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'Auruo, Levi senti une boule se former dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet auprès de l'autre mais il le fallait, il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses responsabilités. D'un geste puissant trahissant sa honte, le caporal toqua a la porte. Lorsqu'Auruo vint ouvrir la porte, l'autre sentit une certaine gêne lui monter à la gorge et le faire suffoquer légèrement. Il leva soudain la tête et lança son regard froid sur Auruo. Il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille par quatre chemins et qu'il aborderait le sujet directement, sans tabou. Au moment ou il commençait à expliquer à l'autre la raison de sa venue, celui-ci jetait sur le caporal un regard empli de surprise et d'étonnement. Auruo ne comprenait pas ce que venait de lui annoncer le caporal, mais il était fourbe et fit mine de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Auruo n'était pas méchant dans le fond, néanmoins il ne pouvait résister aux ragots, vice qu'il partageait avec Armin son compère de toujours. Levi s'assura qu'il n'y aurait aucuns problèmes pour Eren, ni pour lui. C'était maintenant au tour d'Eren de sortir de la chambre. Il s'était entendu avec Levi, il devait sortir après lui au bout de quelques minutes afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon auprès de ses camarades. Il tourna la tête en direction de Levi, dont il devinait les paroles face à Auruo. Il partit en direction de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Armin. Il ouvrit la porte, s'allongea sur le lit et chercha un sommeil qui se fit pénible. Hanji était retournée dans sa chambre et ne pouvais cesser de penser à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle commença par défaire le lit puis demanda à la réception de l'hôtel, à l'aide du téléphone de sa chambre, de nouveaux draps prétextant d'avoir renverser son thé. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte et entendit des pas dans le couloir s'approchant de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle découvrit Auruo devant elle, un petit sourire mesquin, qui la fixait avec un regard accusateur. La réaction de ce dernier fut un grand soulagement pour Hanji, car il éclata de rire et la remercia même de lui avoir permis d'apprendre ça. L'ambiance devenant de plus en plus détendue et joviale, les deux personnes commencèrent à discuter du couple Levi/Eren. De leur côté, les deux amants se sentaient libérés d'un poids maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé de leur relation a Auruo, sans savoir que Hanji était au courant aussi et que le fait d'avoir mis Auruo au courant ferait jaser, car tout le monde savait que lui et Armin passaient leurs journées à critiquer les gens et à raconter tous les commérages que l'un ou l'autre pouvait entendre. Armin arriva par l'ascenseur au troisième étage. Continuant sa route vers sa chambre, il arriva devant celle d'Hanji d'où il entendit les rires de celle-ci et de son compère. Il toqua à la porte. Auruo ouvrit, et voyant son ami se mit à sourire de plus belle. Il attira Armin dans la chambre en prenant soin de regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir, puis ferma la porte. Hanji ne tenait plus en place, elle mourrait d'envie de tout déballer à Armin sur ce qu'elle venait de voir.

En voyant la mine ravie d'Auruo, Armin avait nettement comprit que quelque chose c'était passé, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se cacher des choses lorsqu'ils avaient de nouveaux ragots. Les trois recrues se regardèrent, se demandant lequel d'entre eux allait finir par craquer. Auruo finit par exploser et déballa les fait à Armin, accompagné des rires d'Hanji. Armin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comme ses deux amis il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle histoire, mais sa fourberie était plus forte que sa surprise et, tout comme Auruo, il prit un sourire narquois. Dans la chambre adjacente, Levi et Eren avaient une grande conversation sur leur relation. Le premier voulait une relation stable et posée tandis que l'autre n'espérait que du sexe, mais pas une relation homosexuelle officielle, il voulait que ce qu'ils faisaient reste discret, mais continuer a voir son amant pour des moments coquins et torrides. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur une relation stable, avec du sexe mais discrète, sans en parler. A force de parler, les deux ne se rendirent pas compte que l'aube approchait et que le ciel commençait a se teinter de gris. Les général Pixis commençait a sonner le cors et les soldats se quittèrent pour aller s'habiller en se donnant rendez vous le soir, car Levi avait négocié avec Auruo pour que celui-ci échange de chambre avec Eren de façon a ce qu'Armin se retrouve dans la chambre de son compère et que Eren se retrouve avec son amant. Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez vous le soir même dans cette chambre. La journée commença au sein du bataillon d'exploration, tout d'abord par une visite à l'extérieur du mur Maria puis aux alentours du district de Trost. Ce fut lors de la deuxième expédition qu'Eren, rattrapé par la fatigue de sa nuit passée à parler de sa relation, se fit attraper par un titan de quinze mètres qui le réduisit en charpie devant les yeux de son amant. Ce dernier fit découvrir aux autres soldats une autre facette de sa personnalité, ses sentiments. La vue du cadavre de son partenaire sexuel provoqua en lui un torrent d'émotions qui s'exprima en une pluie de larmes et une rage incontrôlable. Levi prit son cheval et le cadavre d'Eren et s'enfuit au galop dans la forêt en pleurant et en promettant à son amant une sépulture. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'on le vit.


End file.
